new_mew_mewfandomcom-20200215-history
Lime Endo
Lime Endo is the third main protagonist in New Mew Mew. Appearance As a human, she has black hair and green eyes. In her civilan form, she is seen wearing a green jacket, dark green pants, and teal shoes. In her school uniform, she is seen wearing a tan long-sleeved shirt, brown cuffs at the ends, a red bow, a brown skirt, black leggings, and brown shoes. In summer, it's pretty much the same, but it's short-sleeved instead. In her Mew form, she is seen wearing a short light green dress with matching arm garters and a leg garter on her right thigh, along with a choker around her neck. Her gloves are dark green that reaches to her wrists. Her boots are lime green with black laces and reaches to her knees. She has white lace lining the top of her dress and the top and bottom of her arm garters, leg garter, and her choker. Her choker also has her Mew Pendant on it, and her hair color changes from black to green. In her Super Mew form, her colors are lighter. There are light green flower-like petals on the bottom of her dress, her hair becomes a lighter shade of green, and there are lime green large circle barretes on the sides of her hair. History When she was very young, her dad died. Soon she became friends with Dragonfruit and Lychee. She also goes to the same school as them. Personality She is a bit shy, but sweet to her friends. About her Real Name: Lime Endo Age: 15-16 Height: 5"3 Weight: 45kg. Alter-Ego: Mew Lime Status: Alive Blood Type: B Birthday: March 16th Animal fused with: Green bug Abilities She can utilize a large green circle to attack the enemy, and her weapon is the Lime Flute. Attacks "Ribbon Lime Melody" - She summons the Lime Flute, declares the attack name and plays the flute. The flute's tubes send out light green notes to the enemy, purifying it. "Ribbon Lime Rondo" (Super mew form only) - She summons the Lime Flute, declares the attack name and plays the flute. The flute's tubes send out light green rings to the enemy. The enemy is then encased in a large green note, purifying it. Transformations Mew Mew form She kisses her Mew Pendant and declares the henshin phrase which begins the transformation. First, she crosses her arms and cradles her body. Green light shines and in the next second, she is in her full costume. She then strikes her final pose. Super Mew form Her Mew Pendant is showing, with light green transparent wings on the sides of them. She says the henshin phrase for this operation, which is "Mew Mew Lime, Power Up!" which begins the transformation. First, she raises her arms in mid-air, then she is seen in a large green note with her silhouette in it. She then rises from the note in her Super form, and then strikes her final pose. Gallery superlime.PNG|'Super Mew Lime' Category:Characters